Intolerable Atracción
by Fjola Lovely
Summary: Lelouch tiene mala suerte con las mujeres, porqué: Shirley le confesó sus sentimientos y le prometió conquistarlo, dejándolo a él confundido al no serle indiferente la chica. Luego Kallen le hace algo similar. Y para empeorar, sus padres lo comprometen en matrimonio con una misteriosa e inaguantable desconocida. ¡¿Podría ser peor! Oh sí puede. Su "querida prometida" lo demostrará
1. La Tragedia del Bishōnen

**Intolerable Atracción**  
Por: Fjola Lovely.

_Lelouch tiene mala suerte con las mujeres, porqué: Shirley le confesó sus sentimientos y le prometió conquistarlo, dejándolo a él confundido al no serle indiferente la chica. Luego Kallen le hace algo similar. Y para empeorar, sus padres lo comprometen en matrimonio con una misteriosa e inaguantable desconocida. ¡¿Podría ser peor?! Oh sí, sí puede. Su "querida" prometida se lo demostrará._

—**.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—**

**Categoría T » ¿M?**

**Género: **Romance |Drama | Humor | Hurt/Comfort | Family.

**Protagonista(s): **Lelouch vi Britannia. **& **C.C.

**ADVERTENCIAS:** Universo Alterno. **/-/** Lenguaje vulgar (blasfemias). **/-/ **OoC (_Fuera del personaje_) es algo inevitable, pero intentaré que no exista mucho. **/-/** ¿Amor Lento? **/-/** Triángulos amorosos e insinuaciones de parejas múltiples. **/-/** Contenido adulto, erótico e insinuante durante la historia (Y por ello, a _largo plazo_ pueda que la historia sea cambiada a Categoría M).

—**.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—**

**D**isclaimer: **Code Geass** NO me pertenece, así como también sus personajes. No obstante, la historia SÍ es de mi total autoría, motivada por mi insatisfacción de querer ver más escenas **Lelouch x C.C**.

—**.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—**

**CAPÍTULO I**

_La Tragedia del Bishōnen_

**.**

**.**

**.**

— Te amo, Lelouch Lamperouge.

En un rincón de la biblioteca, vacía en esos momentos por ser hora de clases; se efectuaba una declaración de amor, y como hablamos del siglo veintiuno, la chica era quien se declaraba al chico que parecía todavía no asimilar la situación…

O siquiera concebirla, ya que no todos los días una de tus amigas se te confiesa.

—…Shir-Shirley… yo… —Comenzó un tanto incómodo. No sentía repudio por ser dueño en despertar tales sentimientos de la joven allí presente, pero tan poco sentía una absoluta satisfacción…

Más bien era complicado ¿Qué sentía exactamente?

La joven Fenette miró con ternura la confusión y nerviosismo de su amigo, quien con su encanto natural le robo el corazón sin ni siquiera saberlo. Pronto ella cabeceo en negativa, callando momentáneamente al originario de Bretaña, tomando así la palabra:

— Lulu. No tienes que decir nada, ni siquiera corresponderme… —El ojivioleta se mostró más desorientado, causando una leve risa en la pelinaranja al admirar como esos rasgos adultos y varoniles se tornaban adorables e infantiles. — Por ahora —Aclaró, mirándole determinada con un suave rubor en sus mejillas. — Pero un día hare que te enamores de mí, de verdad. Ya te lo dije ¿Cierto?, ¡El amor es poder!

Lelouch que recupero la voz, hizo el ademan de hablar, pero fue interrumpido al escuchar la puerta de la biblioteca abrirse y oír voces. Motivo de que ingresaron un par de estudiantes junto con la bibliotecaria, pasando por inadvertido el dúo para los nuevos visitantes. Así como también dándole fin a esa comprometedora confesión, trayendo de regreso a la pareja adolescente a la realidad. Especialmente a la pobre Shirley que le invadió los nervios y su cara se clonó en un rojo tomate, perdiendo todo rastro de la anterior jovencita valerosa de expresar determinada sus sentimientos. Uno que ha guardado desde los doce años hasta la presente fecha.

— Só-Sólo quería… que lo supieras…

— Ah, Shirley…

Volvió él a intentar hablarle por enésima vez, así como también su hiperventilada amiga se negó a dejarle hablar. Interrumpiéndole nuevamente, al hacer una pronunciada reverencia…

— ¡Con Per-Permiso!

A continuación, se marchó a tropezones de ese alejado pasillo de la biblioteca, fuera de la vista y oídos curiosos para una posible confesión. Totalmente hecha un manojo de nervios, dejándolo a él con la mano ligeramente extendida en su dirección sin atreverse a retenerla, como también plantando la semilla del caos en su prodigioso intelecto a la hora de sentimientos y relaciones.

¿Y ahora que hacía? ¿Podría corresponderle del mismo modo a Shirley?

**.**

**~ Un Rato Después ~**

**.**

Un grupo de amigo, conformado por tres estudiantes se encontraban en uno de los sectores de la azotea del gran plantel de Ashofrd. Apartados de los chismosos, y por encima de todo, de los chismes. Porque sí, una vez que Shirley se marchó de la biblioteca bajo miradas inquisitivas, seguido posteriormente de Lelouch; la noticia de que la talentosa nadadora del Club de natación, finalmente le confesó sus (obvios) sentimientos al codiciado Vicepresidente del Consejo Estudiantil. Espaciándose como pólvora por toda la academia para la vergüenza y martirio de Fenette, e incomodidad de Lampeoruge.

— ¿En serio no lo sabías? —Cuestionó divertido Rivalz Cardemonde, un simpático moreno de cabello azulino y compañero de juerga de Lamperouge. Siendo uno de los pocos que, conoce lo que hay detrás de la perfecta imagen del estudiante ejemplar Lelouch Lamperouge y, por supuesto, lo apoya en sus fechorías.

Totalmente opuesto a Suzaku Kururugi, un joven caballeroso, pacifista y con un espíritu luchador por la justicia. No obstante, por estas cualidades que a veces rayan a la exageración, provoca que sea el objetivo de las burlas de Lelouch y Rivalz, quienes lo tachan de mojigato.

— Por supuesto que lo sabía. Seré algo distraído, pero tan poco crédulo.

El castaño al oír tal comentario, no pudo contenerse en desternillarse en estridentes carcajadas. Acompañado de Rivalz que no tardo en imitarlo, haciendo que el pelinegro gruñera irritado al ser objeto de su diversión a costa suya. ¡Simplemente imperdonable!

— Pues para haber sabido todo el tiempo que Shirley gustaba de ti, quedasteis noqueado —Indicó Suzaku socarrón. — ¡Es más! Apuesto que balbuceasteis cuando te lo dijo.

El ojivioleta gruño, desviando su rostro lejos de la vista de los dos impertinentes que llama en el mal nombre de "amigos". Mientras que internamente maldecía que Suzaku le fuera atinado, demostrando una vez más que los años en que se criaron prácticamente juntos, no pasaron en vano.

— ¿Entonces? —Intervino el peliazul, dando por finalizada las bromas para hablar del verdadero dilema que atormentaba la compleja mente del joven genio. — ¿Qué harás con Shirley? Ella se ve muy decida a conquistarte.

— No lo sé —Contestó, revolviéndose el cabello un tanto frustrado.

El prodigio en artes marciales, se enderezo en su lugar y situó su mano en el hombro del moreno, preguntándole condescendiente: — ¿Si quiera te gusta?

Suspiró pesadamente. — No lo sé… —Rivalz y Suzaku intercambiaron miradas, sabiendo que pensaban en lo mismo respecto a la situación de Lamperouge. Estaba jodido, y aunque a simple vista pareciera indiferente a los sentimientos de Fenette, sabían que, en el fondo, meditaba seriamente su confesión. Algo que usualmente no solía hacerlo con el centenar de chicas que se le han confesado a Lelouch y eso, ya era decir mucho de él.

— Bueno, tendrás tiempo para considerarlo ¿No? —Adujo el peliazul despreocupado. — Al estar horita en boca de todos, por el momento Shirley en lo menos que piensa es en seducirte.

Los amigos de la infancia sonrieron al imaginarse que la pelinaranja seguramente ahora sería un manojo de nervios ambulante, deseando que la tierra la tragara viva. En esos aspectos, la chica era (demasiado) predecible.

— Sí, supongo.

La idea no alentaba del todo a Lelouch, y Suzaku lo sabía. Porque ambos conociendo lo perseverante y algo acosadora (sin mala intención, claro), pero a la vez optimista, que puede ser Fenette, no tardaría mucho en dejar de carcomerse en la timidez y vergüenza para poner manos a la obra de ganar el corazón del confundido moreno.

— No pienses mucho, Lelouch —Aconsejó Kururugi, comprensivo. — Pensar demasiado sólo te dará jaqueca. Como sea. Cuando sea el momento, sabrás la respuesta.

— Es verdad. Más tarde, que temprano.

El luchador miró desaprobatoriamente al peliazul que se disculpó con la mirada por el impropio comentario. Sin embargo, lograron el objetivo deseado y fue sacarle una risa al ojivioleta, viéndose menos tenso de su situación con la chica Fenette.

Lelouch solo deseaba que en el proceso, no lastimar a Shirley, porque, a fin de cuentas, era una persona que apreciaba en su reducido círculo de amistades.

**.**

**~ (…) ~**

**.**

— ¿Eh?

Lelouch parpadeo, totalmente desorientado que cualquiera que lo viera cuestionaría si realmente era un genio como le adjudicaba su fama. Aunque hay que ser comprensibles, todo ser humano tiene sus defectos, incluso el más sabio e inteligente; tiene sus debilidades. Y en el elegante joven de imagen principesca, su debilidad era las mujeres.

…Era su calvario mental, y no precisamente porque se desviva producto de las hormonas como cualquier muchachito adolescente. La razón era su popularidad e inexperiencia con el género opuesto, convirtiéndolo en la victima predilecta para los engaños y embrollos femeninos. Incluso se podría decir que Lamperouge era un poco ingenuo…

Además, en defensa del pelinegro, también estarías confundido si de un momento caminabas por el pasillo con tus dos amigos y al otro eras jalado del brazo para verte (en un parpadear) en una estrecha habitación oscura. Todo para ser abordado por una chica pelirroja de voluptuosa figura.

— Ya me escuchasteis —Contestó su secuestradora, con cierta rudeza en su tono de voz. Cruzándose de brazos y ruborizada, desviando su mirada azulada de la violeta. — No pienso repetirme.

El moreno nuevamente parpadeo, sin darle crédito a la significativa y profunda confesión de Kallen acompañado de un beso que lo tomo desprevenido. Siendo al principio el beso dominante e impetuoso, pero luego se tornó suave…

Un gesto que no pudo corresponderle a la chica ¡Su cerebro quedó en blanco!, a pesar de dejarle un agradable cosquilleo en los labios cuando la pelirroja deshizo el beso ¡No pudo! Y no sabía si lamentarse, por no haber disfrutado del momento, o reñirse seriamente su estupidez por subestimar aquellas señales en la conducta de la temperamental pelirroja, en sentir una atracción por él.

Suzaku, Rivalz, Milly, Nunnally, Rolo ¡Hasta su madre! Le dieron las pistas. ¡Pero no! Tenía que él minimizarlo, restándole importancia. Además, que, en su defensa, Kallen era medio bipolar. Prácticamente Tsundere. De un momento estaban bien, hablando normal y después, era víctima de una bofetada por la mitad japonesa que pasaba de ser tratable y razonable, a actuar a la defensiva e impetuosa ¿De dónde podía argumentar que la chica gustaba de él, si siempre le vivía marcando los cinco dedos de un tortazo en la cara?

Será un genio, pero tan poco hace milagros.

Y ese es, entender a las mujeres. Bueno, con la única excepción de sus hermanas, Cornelia y Nunnally, esas dos por lo menos son fáciles de entender ¿Por qué las chicas no pueden ser así como ellas dos? Le haría más llevadera su vida…

— Pues Kallen, yo…

Ella alzó su mano, en señal de silencio. Y eso irrito a Lamperouge ¿Qué bicho le pico a todos? ¡Está es la sexta vez en el día que lo interrumpen!

— No tienes por qué responder. Mis sentimientos por ti son unilaterales, y sólo eso.

— ¿Sólo… eso?

Asintió, seria y tranquila (aunque todavía persistía un débil sonrojo). — No niego que me gustas. Sería como negar la realidad —Agrego esto último por lo bajo, pero fue audible para él. Después de todo, estaban en un pequeño depósito de la academia. — Pero no quiero tu lastima ni mucho menos pienso llevar estos sentimientos a algo más. Ese beso, está confesión, son solamente "una despedida". ¿Me entiendes?

El rostro del ojivioleta era un poema de la más pura contrariedad, confusión e inconformidad. Porque para ser una confesión de amor, no podía evitar sentirse rechazado ¿No se supone que deba ser al revés? ¡Y eso que ni siquiera le ha respondido!

— Eso… creo.

La seriedad reflejada en la agraciada fisonomía de Kallen se suavizo, asintiendo ya tranquila. — Bien, nos vemos el lunes Lelouch.

Cuando él quedó solo, llevó su mano a presionar entre sus dedos el puente de su perfilada nariz. En un intento de mitigar la migraña que amenazaba darle. Abordado por dos confesiones en un día, perfecta forma de finalizar la semana.

**.**

**~ (…) ~**

**.**

— ¿Sucede algo, Onii-sama?

Lelouch salió de sus reflexiones, viró su rostro para percatarse que sus hermanos menores llegaron a la entrada principal de Ashford. Ambos de quince años al ser mellizos, estudiantes de secundaria de Ashford y de rasgos similares, teniendo esa apariencia frágil e inocente. Rolo, el mayor, y Nunnally.

Los mellizos estaban tomados de la mano, y Rolo, como buen hermano, en su otra mano llevaba la cartera de su melliza junto a la suya. Era una imagen bastante encantadora de no ser que los castaños le miraran preocupados con sus grandes ojos morados al moreno, analizándolo en silencio (Eran Lamperouge, después de todo).

— ¿Es por lo de Shirley, y Kallen? —Cuestionó sin rodeos Rolo. Aunque los mellizos tenían varias similitudes, en momentos como éste, se recalcaba sus esencias independientes.

— ¿Kallen-chan también? —Intervino Nunnally sorprendida, virando su rostro hacía el castaño que asintió. — Oh, Onii-sama debió ser un día agotador —Se liberó del enlace de manos que mantenía con Rolo para aproximarse a Lelouch y darle un abrazo confortable.

— Estoy bien, Nunnally. Gracias —Contestó el mayor Lamperouge, acariciando fraternalmente la cabeza de su hermanita. Sintiéndose un poco más animado ante la compañía de los mellizos, siempre le alegraba verlos. — Lo de Kallen no fue la gran cosa.

— Oi, Onii-sama no debes minimizar los sentimientos de una chica —Le reprochó sumisamente. En cuanto a Rolo se mantenía en silencio, inmutable y observando…

— No lo hago. Fue ella.

Nunnally miró intensamente con sus grandes ojos al pelinegro que, con tan sólo ver esa cara de niño confundido en él, comprendió rápidamente que Lelouch no le mentía ¿Por qué lo haría? Su hermano es amable y la persona más honorable que conoce. Su ceño fruncido se esfumo de un soplo, recuperando su gentil sonrisa.

— Lo entiendo, tranquilo. ¿Y…?

— Ya llegaron por nosotros —Interrumpió Rolo, aproximándose a paso tranquilo al filo de la acera donde se estacionaba un lujoso auto negro. Enviado por sus padres que habían regresado de sus viajes de negocios, por lo que ese fin de semana tocaba reunión familiar, en vez de estar en los dormitorios de Ashford. — No es necesario —Refutó al chofer que salió del vehículo, apenas al estacionar para emplear el protocolo formal de abrirles la puerta. — Vamos.

— ¡Ah, claro! —Exclamó ella, reaccionando y corriendo al lado de su mellizo que, en un acto caballeroso, le extendió la mano como punto de apoyo para cuando se adentró al vehículo.

Rolo le paso sus maletas escolares a Nunnally que lo acepto, y a continuación se arrimó hasta el otro extremo del auto. Teniendo el lado de la ventana.

— Onii-sama.

Lelouch se aproximó para subir al auto, no sin antes dedicarle una mirada de agradecimiento a Rolo por la oportuna interrupción, ya que no quería abordar el tema de Shirley. Y, afortunadamente, Nunnally también lo capto de su mellizo, por lo que el trayecto en auto fue tranquilo con una que otra charla trivial entre los hermanos Lamperouge.

Ignorantes que apenas que llegaran a casa, la caja de pandora se abriría en sus narices…

**.**

**~ (…) ~**

**.**

— ¿Qué ocurre? —Preguntaron al unísono Rolo y Lelouch al ver a Nunnally llevar una mano empuñada a la altura del pecho.

Apenas que el vehículo estacionó enfrente de la lujosa mansión, los tres descendieron. Siendo la última la castaña que, al salir, miró fijamente la propiedad efectuando el mencionado gesto cuando se siente nerviosa e insegura.

— Yo… —Vaciló de seguir, prontamente cabeceando en negativa y retomando su afable sonrisa. — No es nada.

— ¿Segura? —Insistió Lelouch no muy convencido. Después de todo es un hermano mayor sobreprotector y haría lo imposible por sus hermanitos.

— Sí, de verdad.

— Bueno —Cedió no muy convencido, pero confiaba en ella y de ser algo importante, Nunnally se lo diría sin titubear. Además, de ser lo contrario, podía estar tranquilo porque Rolo es lo suficientemente capaz para protegerla y de ser grave, él no tardará en comunicárselo.

En cuanto el castaño tomo la mano de su melliza, intercambiando miradas por unos segundos donde tuvieron una breve conversación. Demostrando el estrecho vínculo fraternal que poseían y que el tiempo compartido no ha transcurrido en vano, por lo que Rolo rápidamente comprendió que la ojimorado había tenido uno de esas corazonadas que presagiaban algo malo. Quizás no fuera relevante de no ser que ambos lo sentían.

Cuando ambos compartían ese mal presentimiento, entonces las cosas se tornaban serias porque se cumplían. La relevancia o gravedad de ello, usualmente lo sabrían cuando ya el evento se consumaba antes de poder advertirlo. No es que sean supersticiosos, solamente es un poder… que está fuera de la lógica.

Solamente rezaban que no fuera nada grave.

— ¿Quién eres tú?

Los mellizos salieron de sus reflexiones al oír a Lelouch quien iba delante de ellos cuando se adentraron a la mansión, y de repente se había detenido. Ellos al no poder ver por encima de la prominente estatura del moreno, tuvieron que inclinarse a los lados para ver la causa que se detuviera.

Hallando una mujer joven de estatura media, largo cabello de un peculiar verde limón claro y penetrante mirada gatuna de un exótico e intenso color dorado. No se le calculaba menos de dieciséis años, pero era un tanto contradictoria su aparente juventud con su presencia tan imponente, a través de su semblante pragmático como su porte elegante, soberbio y mítico.

La adolescente de mirada felina parecía admirar un cuadro colgado en la pared, antes de ser interrumpida por el mayor Lamperouge, a quien, por cierto, ignoró porque ingresó a paso tranquilo al salón contiguo. Perdiéndola de vista ante las miradas violetas de diferentes tonos.

— ¡Hey! —Reclamó Lelouch, dirigiéndose por donde se fue la desconocida seguido de sus hermanos. Cuando ingresaron al salón contiguo, vieron extrañados que la desconocida estaba bajo la compañía de sus padres quienes parecían tratarla amenamente (de por sí genuina, lo cual es insólito porque esos tratos suelen guardárselo es para la familia).

— ¿Papá? ¿Mamá? —Llamó Nunnally, atrayendo la atención de los adultos junto a la peliverde.

— ¡Oh niños, llegaron! —Saludó Marianne, apartándose de la desconocida joven y aproximándose a sus hijos. Abrazando a Lelouch quien le devolvió el abrazo sin dejar de cuestionarle con la mirada a su padre la presencia de la chica. Luego a los mellizos, envolviéndolos a ambos en un gran abrazo que les fue correspondido con gusto. — ¿Cómo les ha ido hoy?

— Nos fue bien, no sabía que cenaríamos con uno de sus amigos —Contestó Rolo, tomando la palabra y siendo tan directo como siempre. Por supuesto, todo bajo esa careta actoral de niño bueno, frágil e inocentona.

— Queríamos que fuera una sorpresa —Intervino Charles, ignorando olímpicamente la mirada del mayor de sus hijos que le hacía un riguroso escrutinio. Disimulado a ojos inexpertos y carente de perspicacia. Desafortunadamente para Lelouch, además de los mellizos, nadie en esa habitación era tan crédulo.

La mirada de Marianne sobre su esposo, fue una clara advertencia silenciosa de que fuera prudente. Así que Charles Lamperouge como el hombre complaciente que era para su mujer, seleccionó bien sus siguientes palabras:

— Ella es C.C.

— ¿C.C.?

La aludida hizo una educada reverencia, en modo de saludo.

— Sí, su nombre es muy complicado de pronunciar. Así que para evitarnos enredos innecesarios, llámenla por las iniciales de su nombre.

Los hermanos Lamperouge miraron extrañados a sus padres ante semejante explicación. ¿Ni siquiera podían usar algún diminutivo del nombre o apellido? Más que aclararle dudas, sólo le generaba más sobre la identidad de la joven.

— Oh, pues es un placer conocerte C.C. —Saludó Nunnally, rompiendo el hielo. Siendo seguida por sus hermanos que saludaron con la misma cortesía (fingida en su caso, no eran tan inhumanamente condescendientes como su hermana).

— C.C. es muy querida, por lo que más que una amiga de nosotros. Considérenla un miembro más de la familia ¿Cierto querido?

Ignorando la evidente (pero comprensible) incredulidad de sus hijos o de que la peliverde alzó una ceja inquisitiva, Charles secundó: — Sí, cariño. Así que… —La careta afable se desvaneció, bufando exasperado de tanto teatro y precaución: — Al demonio, Lelouch te comprometidos con C.C. en un matrimonio arreglado.

— ¡¿QUÉ?!

— ¡CHARLES!

Los mellizos observaron boquiabiertos tan absurda e inesperada revelación y la esperada reacción de los pelinegros de la familia. Querían creer que era una mentira, una broma siquiera. Pero el reproche de Marianne por la falta de tacto de Charles y no apegarse al plan de contarlo después de la cena…

Les mostraba la veracidad de las palabras de su padre. A la vez, que eso confirmaba que el mal presentimiento se había cumplido. Y en sus narices ¡Menuda locura!

**.**

**.**

**.**

—**.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—**

**FIN DEL CAPÍTULO I.**

—**.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—**

Unas aclaraciones de la historia & primer Capítulo:

**En esta historia,** **Nunnally no es ciega ni anda en sillas de ruedas.** Es una chica sana, por lo que perfectamente puede caminar y ver.

**En esta historia, Charles posee su apariencia de joven adulto.** Así que, en apariencia, no parece un vejerete magistrado de alguna asamblea.

**En esta historia, Charles y Marianne no son unos padres de ****.** Son padres amorosos que se preocupan por sus hijos, pero serán excéntricos para fines humorísticos y a la vez que se justificara porqué a veces son insufribles para sus hijos (especialmente para Lelouch).

**En esta historia, Charles estuvo casado anteriormente antes de conocer a Marianne.** De la primera unión tuvo (únicamente) fue a Schneizel y a Cornelia. De la segunda unión y a la vez que es su actual esposa, tuvo a Lelouch y luego a Rolo y a Nunnally, quienes son mellizos.

**Todavía no sé si habrá Lemon o no.** A medida como avance la historia, veré si existirá o no. Porque de que habrá escenas subidas de tono y eróticas, habrá. Comentarios o mensajes de connotación sexual, habrá. Más no sé a la hora de si habrá escenas de sexo explícito (lemon). Si lo desean: pueden decirme su opinión, me ayudarían a decidirme.

**.**

**.**

**.**

…Y esas son todas por ahora. **Dejen **_**Review**_** para saber si están interesados en el desarrollo de la trama, al igual que la actualice o no.** Así que está en ustedes si motivarme, o matarme a la primera las ganas de continuar la historia :'v

¡Bye-bye! ;)

**De si nos seguimos leyendo o no, dependerá en ustedes.** GRACIAS si llegaron a leer hasta _aquí_.


	2. Convenios sin Votos

**Intolerable Atracción**  
Por: Fjola Lovely.

_Lelouch tiene mala suerte con las mujeres, porqué: Shirley le confesó sus sentimientos y le prometió conquistarlo, dejándolo a él confundido al no serle indiferente la chica. Luego Kallen le hace algo similar. Y para empeorar, sus padres lo comprometen en matrimonio con una misteriosa e inaguantable desconocida. ¡¿Podría ser peor?! Oh sí, sí puede. Su "querida prometida" se lo demostrará._

—**.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—**

**Categoría T » M**

**Género: **Romance |Drama | Humor.

**Protagonista(s): **Lelouch vi Britannia. **& **C.C.

**ADVERTENCIAS:** Universo Alterno. **/-/** Lenguaje vulgar (blasfemias). **/-/ **OoC (_Fuera del personaje_) es algo inevitable, pero intentaré que no exista mucho. **/-/** ¿Amor Lento? **/-/** Triángulos amorosos e insinuaciones de parejas múltiples. **/-/** Contenido adulto, erótico e insinuante durante la historia (Y por ello, a _largo plazo_ la historia será cambiada a Categoría M).

—**.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—**

**D**isclaimer: **Code Geass** NO me pertenece, así como también sus personajes. No obstante, la historia SÍ es de mi total autoría, motivada por mi insatisfacción de querer ver más escenas **Lelouch x C.C**.

—**.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—**

**CAPÍTULO II**

_Convenios sin Votos_

**.**

**.**

La primera noche en la mansión Lamperouge fue horrible, todos los miembros de la familia, más la huésped; se encerraron en sus respectivos dormitorios. Nadie comió a excepción de la invitada, gracias a que en horas de las ocho de la noche, el timbre de la mansión sonó, siendo un repartidor de Pizza Hut que traía un pedido de tres pizzas tamaño familiar. Recogida por la servidumbre y prontamente llevada al dormitorio de C.C. quien se encerró con las tres pizzas.

Aunque el hecho era demasiado bizarro para cualquiera, estando la peliverde en una mansión que es habitada por excelentes cocineros que podían perfectamente prepararle una pizza o algo mejor sin costo alguno. Ninguno de los Lamperouge refutó, cada uno estaba demasiado sumergido en la asfixiante tensión que existía entre Charles y Lelouch.

Y ahora, el día sábado comenzaba. No mostrando un panorama alentador a los ojos de los mellizos.

— Quita esa cara Nunnally —Reprochó sumisamente Rolo, acariciando fraternalmente la cabeza de la aludida.

Ambos castaños estaban sentados en la gran cama de Nunnally, atestados de almohadas y peluches. Ya que el joven a tempranas horas se fue al dormitorio de su melliza a llevarle el desayuno y de por si a tranquilizarla. Conociéndola, seguramente no durmió con lo mortificada que estaría por la situación de su hermano mayor. Sin agregar el hecho de que hambrienta, porque ayer se fue sin cenar.

— Lo siento Rolo-nii. No puedo evitarlo.

— Nuestro hermano no es tan indefenso, seguramente ya está planeando algo para zafarse de esa locura del matrimonio. Así que está tranquila, a Onii-sama no le gustaría verte enfermar por tonterías.

La joven de quince años por primera vez en ese día, sonrió.

— Tienes razón. Gracias Rolo-nii.

Él le devolvió el gesto de la sonrisa, una apenas perceptible pero genuina. Una que prontamente se borró al observar nuevamente pensativa a su melliza, quien apoyó su mentón entre las rodillas al tener sus piernas flexionadas.

— ¿Qué?

— ¿No te parece extraño? —Ante la mirada aprensiva de su hermano, se explicó: — Papá y mamá nunca han estado a favor de los matrimonios arreglados. Especialmente papá que su primer matrimonio fue por tal motivo, pero ahora… se muestran muy determinados a casar a Onii-sama, aun en contra de su voluntad.

— Sé a lo qué te refieres —Su semblante sereno recupero su careta inmutable, pero con un deje meditabundo y frívolo que solía adquirir cuando maquinaba algo. Más no podía tomar represalias, al menos no todavía hasta ver que hará Lelouch y, por supuesto, como responderán sus padres. — Y seguramente a Onii-sama le es todavía más ilógico.

— ¿Y qué piensas de C.C?

Rolo bufó, cruzándose de brazos. — Nada. Ni me interesa —No se inmuto por la mirada reprobatoria de su melliza. Nada cambiaría su opinión, mucho menos le echaría flores a la chica que está haciendo sufrir a su adorado hermano mayor. Sea intencional o no.

— Entonces… —Comenzó, como no queriendo la cosa. Irradiando un travieso brillo en sus grandes ojos lavandas que activaron las alarmas de Rolo. — ¿Significa que te agrada Shirley-chan?

— Wow. Parad el carro ahí, hermana.

Nunnally se rio, divertida y pícara por la conducta de su mellizo. A veces era tan predecible, Rolo no aceptaba a ninguna mujer como pareja de Lelouch. En parte porque consideraba que todas las pretendientes del moreno son unas atolondradas inútiles e indignas. Y la otra, por ser un hermanito sobreprotector. No por nada repele a la jauría de fans de Lelouch, especialmente cuando la Presidenta Milly planea alguna descabellada idea donde el pobre Vicepresidente Lamperouge es el jugoso premio.

Sin embargo, el repudio que le tiene a Shirley Fenette es uno aún mayor. Rolo definitivamente la considera como la mayor amenaza por ser la más indigna, atolondrada e inútil de las pretendientes de su hermano. Por lo que la confesión de la pelinaranja, así como su férreo intento de seducir a su adorado hermano mayor le cae muy, pero muy mal al castaño.

— Nada ni nadie, hará que me agrade esa calabaza pastosa.

— No la llames así. Shirley-chan no es tan mala chica.

La mirada lúgubre del Lamperouge hizo que ella riera con mayor fuerza. Su hermano le miraba como si fuera dicho alguna barbaridad o cometido una profanación.

— Sí. Díselo a su colección de fotografías de nuestro Onii-sama, dignas de una acosadora psicótica. Créeme. La chica tendrá el cerebro de una nuez hueca, pero como tiene futuro para ser una paparazzi de primera categoría.

Nunnally se desternillo en carcajadas en la cama ante el vómito de sarcasmo de su querido mellizo. Admitía que no le agradaba ese acoso de Shirley por su hermano mayor, pero conocía a la chica y sabía que no lo hacía con mala intención. Por eso, opinaba que Rolo exageraba y a la vez… daba en el clavo. Porque no era más que la cruda verdad.

Desde que tiene memoria, Rolo siempre ha sido objetivo. Así como Lelouch siempre ha sido razonable y lógico. O como ella que siempre se apega a las emociones del corazón.

— Oi, oi. Tan poco tienes que ser tan malo —Se incorporó sentándose, situando sus manos en sus caderas y le miró seriamente (O eso intento, su corazón es muy suave e incapaz de ser tan fría y calculadora como sus hermanos). — Te recuerdo que Shirley es amiga de Onii-sama y la mía.

— Que ambos tengan un pésimo gusto de seleccionar amistades, no me obliga a mí que ignore la realidad de los hechos.

Suspiró extenuada. Su mellizo le hacía honor al apellido, todos los Lamperouge por naturaleza son obstinados y orgullosos hasta la médula (incluyéndola a ella).

— ¿Uh?

El momento compartido entre hermanos se esfumó al oír fuera de la habitación, el sonido de una puerta abrirse más unos pasos por el pasillo. Los mellizos intercambiaron miradas, descubriendo que tenían la misma sospecha:

_«Onii-sama»_

**.**

**~ (…) ~**

**.**

Lelouch estaba frustrado, había pasado una mala noche entre un enojo que no pudo descargar y una desagradable resignación de que a la final se dirigía al estudio de su padre, gracias a que fue extorsionado por su madre. Amenazándolo con que iba a cerrarles su ingresos financieros, al principio, no le importó, pero cuando le mencionó que entre las bloqueadas cuentas bancarias… se incluía la que él había creado años atrás, bajo el nombre _Julius Kingsley_ donde allí almacena el dinero que gana de las apuestas con los nobles ricachones, en sus escapadas de clases con Rivalz (y a veces con Suzaku, que se colaba a ser la voz de la razón de ambos);

Supo que estaba jodido, y a merced de su madre. A quién considera la peor entre sus padres por imponer los castigos más severos, porque era precisa al darte donde más te dolía. Y definitivamente, antes de ganarse de enemigo a su propia madre, lo mejor sería ceder. A regañadientes. Pero a fin de cuentas debía ceder, a pesar que su muy apaleado orgullo quisiera rebelarse.

— ¿Haber estado ausente, te hizo olvidar modales Lelouch? —Reprochó Charles al ver a su hijo entrar a su estudio, sin siquiera tener la consideración de tocar la puerta primero.

— Primero gánate las voluntades, y quizás recibas lo que esperas padre. Segundo, es innecesario siendo que tú mismo me citasteis aquí por medio de Mamá, y aun que no fuera así, igual ya sabías que vendría a verte al tener pendiente un tema que discutir.

El Lamperouge mayor mostró disgusto ante la respuesta impertinente de su hijo. Bueno, comprendía que estaba en esa etapa y… que lo había comprometido a temprana edad. Pero eso son detalles.

— Efectivamente —Desde la comodidad en su silla de cuero, detrás de su escritorio, le hizo un gesto con la mano; invitándole a que se sentará enfrente de una de las sillas que se sitúan enfrente de su escritorio y su hijo acepto (no sabía por cuanto iba a durar el debate, así que mejor a sentarse). Al mismo tiempo ofreció: — No has desayunado ¿No?, ¿Quieres pedir algo?

— No gracias —Rechazó al verlo descolgar el teléfono que yace sobre el escritorio para ordenarle a la servidumbre.

— Sé que has comido, Rolo hizo una parada en tu dormitorio a horas de la madrugada para dejarte un aperitivo, antes de ir a encerrarse con Nunnally.

— Entonces si ya sabes ¿Para qué preguntas?

— Hijo no todo gira a tu alrededor. Se lo preguntaba a ella —Con la mirada, le señalo una esquina del estudio que el moreno paso desapercibido. En un juego de sofás, estaba la joven de llamativo cabello verde limón que ahora era sinónimo de la discordia para Lelouch.

— Descuida Charles, ya hice mi pedido.

Charles hizo una mueca al torcer los labios, mostrando oposición a las palabras de C.C. — ¿Pizza? Sabes, puedo pedirle a los cocineros que te la preparen cuantas quieras e incluso será más sano que la que pides a domicilio —Cuando ella despego sus labios para responderle, él mismo la interrumpió: — Ya sé, ya sé. Ahórrate el discurso, conozco tus manías. Pero honestamente, todavía me cuestiono si debería de ofenderme que consideres tan poco las capacidades de mis cocineros.

El joven Lamperouge tosió, rompiendo la desagradable y bizarra atmosfera tan familiar que los rodeaba entre esos dos. Debido al trato atento tan genuino de su padre, de por sí, viéndolo tan cómodo con esa chica; ya le corroboraba que debían conocerse desde hace un tiempo ¿Pero de qué? La mente de Lelouch trabajaba a una velocidad impresionante, intentando descubrir las acciones tan súbitas de su padre. Él sabía que Charles ha estado en contra de los matrimonios arreglados por experiencia de su primer matrimonio, el cual acabo en fracaso y en un mal recuerdo que preferiría enterrarlo. A lo largo de su crianza como la de sus hermanos, su padre solía contarle anécdotas, y entre ellas muchas hacían mención de su primera vida nupcial, las cuales había usado de ejemplo para dar sabias enseñanzas a sus hijos.

¿Entonces qué lo hizo cambiar su ideología de que el amor es algo que no puedes forzar? El hijo del medio ya había reconsiderado todas las posibilidades posibles: extorsión, quiebra, política, embargue, estafa, lucro ¡Y ninguna lograba coincidir! Le había hackeado toda posible cuenta desde la laboral a las personales, así como todo historial de contactos y clientes ¡Todo! Sólo para no hallar un indicio de dónde conoce a la tal C.C.

La tal C.C. no tenía ningún vínculo con alguno de los importantes contactos de su padre para ser desposada con él para lucrar el apellido Lamperouge o viceversa, ni mucho menos había la posibilidad de una amenaza o extorsión que le obligara a comprometerlo con esa chica, porque de ser así, su Tío Víctor, un empedernido sobreprotector de su hermanito, ya fuera movido a su departamento de inteligencia para investigar y erradicar con la plaga.

Se estaba impacientando tanto que fue algo temerario que hackear la cuenta de su padre, no le fue suficiente, y fue por precaución por la de su madre como la de su Tío Víctor. Creyendo que no sería pillado… resulto ser que su Tío le envió un mensaje, abriéndosele en su laptop una página emergente cuando ya estaba tanteando información confidencial de su trabajo, de tan sólo recordar lo que decía, le indignaba: _"Bieeen~! Bieeeen~! Hasta aquí llegaras curioso bribón. Nadie ha llegado tan lejos, teniendo a mi personal tan capacitado y aun así los alterasteis por penetrar nuestras defensas del sistema, y si bien estoy orgulloso de tus capacidades… Como buen Tío que me gusta ver arder el mundo, te voy acusar~"._ Y el muy bastardo lo hizo. Lo acuso con su madre, que prontamente, ella como genio de ingeniería de computación se metió a sus cuentas para efectivamente descubrir la invasión.

— Vamos al grano —Habló Charles, sacando a Lelouch de su abstracción y percatándose que la silla vacía a su lado, ahora era ocupada por C.C. con esa careta indiferente e inmutable. — Tú no quieres casarte con C.C., pero tanto tu madre como yo, sí.

— ¿Y tú? ¿Estás de acuerdo con este compromiso? —Cuestionó hacia la prometida, quien no se esperó que el alto moreno le dirigiera la palabra, pero ella se recompuso rápidamente en responderle calmada:

— No tengo voto.

El joven arqueo la ceja extrañado por la respuesta y no tardó en dar una mirada apremiante. Siendo Charles el que le explico, aunque parecía algo reticente de hacerlo: — Si bien C.C. la hice que estuviera presente porque este tema la involucra, ella no tiene derecho a oponerse. No es porque de nuestra parte se lo impongamos a ella —Aclaró al recibir la mirada de reprobación de su hijo. — Sino las circunstancias la obligan a no oponerse, aun si no estuviera de acuerdo en casarse contigo.

— Entonces… ¿Me estás diciendo que sus padres la están obligado a este matrimonio arreglado? ¿Esas son sus circunstancias?

— No exactamente —Suspiró incomodo, parecía que el tema que iba abordar relacionado con la chica, no era de su agrado. — No puedo entrar en detalles, ya que es un asunto complicado y parte de esa información no me corresponde a mí contártelo… —Indico, dándole una furtiva mirada a C.C., quien evadió la mirada de Charles. Un fugaz intercambio de miradas que no pasó desapercibido para Lelouch. — Pero uno de los factores que influye a las circunstancias de C.C., es su linaje. El estirpe que me refiero no necesariamente es sobre sus riquezas familiares, sino biológicamente hablando.

Una gran interrogante estaba en la cabeza del adolescente Lamperouge, aun así no emitió un sonido y espero que el relato de su padre recobrara el sentido…

— En tus clases de historia universal, ¿No han mencionado sobre una civilización de la antigua Europa que eran conocidos como guerreros superdotados, como a la vez estaban adelantados a su época debido a sus innovadores sistemas y avanzada tecnología que construyeron?

— Aquellos que de acuerdo a los hallazgo de ruinas y a los estudios que han hecho los científicos; superaba las habilidades de un humano promedio y a lo largo de los años, varios gobernantes lucharon por tener a esos clanes bajo su poder como ejército para extender sus reinos. A tal grado, que eso llevo a una extinción de dicha raza superdotada que se consideraba bendecida por los dioses ante sus cualidades inhumanas —Confesó en un tono escéptico. Ya que para él, eso era meramente un mito. Era bien sabido que en esos tiempos antiguos para explicar lo inexplicable ante su escaso conocimiento y tecnología, la gente asumía que era por la voluntad de los "dioses". — Sí. Pero es…

— Real. A conocimiento científico, ya varías de esas teorías han sido comprobadas, tanto su existencia como que por lo general gozaban de grandes dotes y, evidentemente, estaban avanzados a su época… pero ya eso te lo habrán dicho en clases… No obstante, del porque te mencioné de esa antigua civilización es por C.C., que de hecho, ella pertenece a dicho linaje ancestral.

Lelouch no se mostró sorprendido, al contrario, suspiró pesadamente y se sostuvo la frente como si le doliera: — ¿Sólo por eso? Padre, ¿Acaso olvidasteis que entre esas teorías comprobadas, también está la explicación del porqué de su extinción? Una de las razones que llevo fin a la raza, más allá por las guerras, fue por el mestizaje —Él no era un aficionado a la historia, pero por la importante posición del apellido Lamperouge, estaba obligado a tener un amplio y enriquecido conocimiento. Además de la etiqueta, como del negocio familiar. Por lo que el tema de esa civilización arcaica extinta, no sería la excepción: — Por tal motivo es que si de ser un descendiente de dicha raza, entonces todos lo seríamos. Ya que esa raza al ser codiciada por los reyes de turno para sus propios fines, emigraron a varias partes del mundo y se mezclaron con la gente, diluyendo su "superdotada sangre". Y aquellos que intentaron preservar su linaje puro, acabaron igualmente por extinguirse por desposarse entre ellos mismos.

— Es verdad, pero lo que todavía no ha sido puesto a conocimiento público y ha quedado como un "rumor sin fundamentos" es que hay clanes que lograron preservarse y actualmente sólo existen, a nivel mundial, cinco familias de estirpes puras. Y C.C., pertenece a dos de dichos linajes puros, como si no fuera suficiente, de esas cinco familias ancestrales, sólo tres mujeres –solteras– han nacido en esta generación. Volviéndolas en candidatas muy codiciadas para aquellos que ya están informados del asunto, ya que los hijos que ellas den a la luz, nacerán dotados de extraordinarias cualidades y aseguraran futuras generaciones.

— ¿Y por eso quieres que me case con ella, para tener "nietos prodigios"? —Cuestionó incrédulo, porque de ser así ¡Más se opondría a este absurdo compromiso!

— No exactamente. Pero he de admitir que más allá de que sean prodigiosos, también serán bastante lindos ya que tu como C.C., son atractivos y–…

— ¡Padre, ese NO es el punto! —Refutó algo azorado, brotando un sutil sonrojo en sus mejillas ante la vergüenza (y aterradora) idea de ser padre ¡Apenas tenía diecisiete años! Por reflejo, dio una furtiva mirada a la chica que también parecía incomoda con la idea, pero a diferencia de él, no estaba sonrojada.

Charles estuvo tentado a reírse, más no quería incomodar aún más a los jóvenes. Así que tosió para disimular su risa y se disculpó. Luego de unos minutos de silencio, cuando Lelouch se recompuso, volvió a tomar la palabra: — ¿Entonces qué? Porque hasta ahora padre no me has dado una razón lo suficientemente… _aceptable_ para que te acabes contradiciendo en tu ideología sobre los matrimonios arreglados, imponiéndole ahora uno a tu propio hijo.

— Nunca me he contradicho. Sigo sin estar de acuerdo en los matrimonios arreglados…

El moreno entrecerró los ojos en desconfianza e indicó. — Y aun así mantendrás en pie este compromiso ¿No?

Charles sonrió de medio lado y en sus ojos se vislumbraba ese brillo, mientras que entrelazaba sus manos que reposaban sobre el escritorio. Lelouch ya le conocía, ese expresión en su rostro, siempre la tenía cuando entraba en modo negociante y estaba determinado a ganar sí o sí.

— Si, pero siendo alguien que ya experimento un fracaso así, porque mi padre ni siquiera tuvo una pizca de consideración conmigo. No quiero que vuelva a repetirse el mismo error, así que yo te daré una oportunidad para disolver este compromiso y tanto tu madre como yo, respetaremos tu decisión. Nos guste o no.

— ¿Cuál es la trampa?

Una risa soberbia escapo de sus labios, Charles recargo su peso en el espaldar de la silla y sosteniéndole la mirada a su hijo que se mantenía estoico, respondió: — Como siempre, no se esperaba menos de mi hijo —Halago con orgullo la suspicacia de Lelouch, quien en vez de sentirse halagado, sólo rodó los ojos fastidiado. — Bueno, es verdad que hay ciertas condiciones a seguir, claro, si quieres disolver el compromiso…

— Mi decisión permanece —Indicó chispeando sus ojos en desafío. Ya que las últimas palabras de su padre lo decía a modo de pregunta, esperando que él se retractarte de su decisión.

— Muy bien. Las tres condiciones debes cumplirlas hasta que te gradúes de la academia Ashford, y la primera condición es; debes cumplir todos los caprichos que tengan tu madre o yo, sin rechistar–…

— ¡ME OPONGO! —Interrumpió el joven un tanto alterado en su voz. C.C., no le extraño la conducta del adolescente, porque ella había experimentado en carne propia ser el juguete del matrimonio Lamperouge. Destruían tu vida social, tu imagen y dignidad como humano, si le cumplías el más mínimo capricho. — ¿Y ser su mandadero por dos años? ¡Me opongo!

— Le romperías el corazón a tu madre si te escuchase hablar así. ¿Tan malo es pasar el tiempo con tus padres? —Dijo Charles actuando afligido, llevándose una mano al pecho. Una actuación que los adolescentes no se tragaron ni un poco. — Nunnally comparte con nosotros, y ella no aborrece la idea.

— ¡Eso es porque Nunnally es demasiado bondadosa con ustedes!

— Bueno, es una gran lastima. Porque si te opones ya de entrada a una de las primordiales condiciones, no me dejas otra alternativa…

El sonido de las puertas abriéndose atrajo la atención de los jóvenes que viraron sus rostros para ver como entraban a la oficina un hombre en traje de cabello oscuro, peinado hacia atrás y de gafas. Mostrando un aspecto inmaculado junto con su acompañante, una mujer vestida también de traje y su cabello recogido en un moño.

— Con su permiso, Buenas tardes —Dio un cabeceo en modo de reverencia a los jóvenes, y a Charles se acercó dándole un apretón de manos. Después saco de su portafolio una carpeta que la dejo en el escritorio, enfrente de Lelouch e informó: — Yo soy Higuchi Utou, un funcionario del registro, vengo a petición de Charles Lamperouge a traer los papeles de matrimonio para desposar a la joven pareja —Ante la revelación la pareja comprometida se sobresaltó, pero indiferente a la reacción de los chicos, el funcionario le extendió una de sus plumas a Lelouch. — Por favor, firme en los lugares que le indicaré. Empecemos por el caballero…

— ¡No pienso firmar nada! —Protesto el joven Lamperouge, levantándose de su asiento. Si bien estaba indignado, también su semblante había perdido color al ver la insistencia de su padre por casarlo ¡¿Por qué?! — ¡¿Acaso enloquecisteis padre?! Tengo diecisiete ¡Ni siquiera tengo la edad requerida para casarme…!

— Eso no es necesario Joven Lelouch —Intervino la acompañante del funcionario Higuchi. — De acuerdo a determinados casos, puede hacerse una excepción y desposarse siendo todavía menor de edad, si los tutores legales de los menores están de acuerdo al matrimonio. Y en su caso, se cumple el requisito para hacerse tal excepción.

— Charles… —Llamó C.C. con el ceño un poco fruncido en claro disgusto. Demostrando por primera vez una emoción a los ojos de su prometido. — Tan decidido estás ¿Qué harás algo tan extremista como para romper tu palabra?

Las palabras de la peliverde parece que tuvieron cierto peso en el hombre, porque mostro cierta culpa. Aun así, se recompuso y su mirada violeta expresó resolución: — Culpa a Lelouch quien me obligo a esto —Automáticamente su hijo objetó _"¡¿Y yo por qué?!"_. — Si te rehúsas a incumplir una de las condiciones primordiales a nuestro trato en lo que dura el plazo estipulado, te casaras automáticamente con C.C. Te dije que te daré la oportunidad a disolver este compromiso, pero bajo mis propios términos. ¿Entonces? ¿Qué decides?

El joven Lamperouge se sentía impotente, su padre lo había arrinconado donde quería. Si se negaba, acabaría cumpliendo los deseos de sus padres de ser atado a una desconocida. Y si aceptaba, seguro sus padres buscarían la forma de distorsionar las condiciones a su favor para persuadirlo y amarrarlo a su prometida. Pero… tenía más tiempo para buscar una laguna en el contrato y anularlo, así como también este absurdo compromiso.

— Bien. Lo haré, pero lo quiero por escrito.

Charles asintió satisfecho con la respuesta y su petición. Posteriormente le hizo un gesto con la mano a la pareja ejecutiva que educadamente se despidieron. Una vez que volvieron a quedar solamente los tres como al inicio de la discusión sobre el compromiso, el mayor de los Lamperouge continuó explicando las condiciones:

— Todas son de obligatorio cumplimiento, la primera, como ya dije debes acatar a todos los caprichos de tu madre o míos, sin importar cuáles sean. Sin rechistar. Por supuesto, hay límites para nosotros en nuestros caprichos y ese es que ningún capricho debe influir en tu voluntad para hacerte ceder a este compromiso.

— ¿Cómo por ejemplo…? —Apremió Lelouch, ya que si la condición se proponía a dejarlo en clara desventaja, movería cielo y tierra para que al menos este acuerdo pautado por parte de su padre fuera lo más equilibrada posible para ambos.

— Digamos que tu madre solicita que lleves a C.C. a un restaurante a comer. En otras palabras, entre líneas a la petición de tu madre, una cita. Tú no estás obligado a la cita, pero si a llevarla al restaurante, una vez la lleves, ya el capricho estaría cumplido. Ahora, si tú decides acompañarla en el restaurant, comer y pasar el rato con ella, ya es voluntad tuya.

El joven Lamperouge se llevó la mano a la altura de sus ojos, conteniéndose de soltar un pesado suspiro. Sentía que iba a darle una migraña, por alguna razón el ejemplo que le dio su padre no lo satisfacía del todo, pero al menos no le meterían por los ojos a la chica. Aun así, sólo estaba haciendo tiempo para encontrar una laguna en el trato con su padre y anularlo junto con este compromiso.

— Ok, siento que igual estoy cayendo en una trampa —Destapo sus ojos para mirar a su padre. — Pero continúa ¿Cuál es la otra?

— La segunda condición es que debes averiguar el motivo de porque tu madre y yo te obligamos a este matrimonio arreglado. En la finalización del plazo, deberás responder, y correctamente —Ante la mirada de rareza de su hijo, agregó: — Lelouch, aunque no lo creas, este matrimonio arreglado que te impusimos no fue un mero capricho nuestro. Hay una verdadera razón detrás.

— Si es así ¿Por qué no solamente me lo dices?

— Este convenio que te propuse fue con darte la oportunidad de rechazar este compromiso. No pienso obligar a ninguno de mis hijos a vivir en una desdicha, por mi bien. Así que por eso no puedo decirte la razón del porqué, tú mismo debes averiguarlo sin ninguna intervención nuestra. Además que el plazo te da el suficiente tiempo para descubrir la verdad y pensar con la cabeza fría que decidirás. Y espero que sea una decisión en la cual no tengas arrepentimientos, independiente lo que decidas —Le advirtió, y por la dureza de su mirada, como seriedad en su voz. Comprendió que su padre al menos era sincero en ese aspecto de darle chance a rechazar el compromiso y no se opondría, en caso que decidirá no casarse con la desconocida. — También es un modo de darte chance de conocer a C.C., aunque en esto último no estás obligado.

Lelouch se mostró meditabundo ante la explicación de su padre, era comprensible que no le dijeran. Si este acuerdo era con el fin de él rechazar el compromiso, si por boca de sus padres le explicaran la razón detrás de su decisión… podría considerarse que están persuadiéndolo e imponiendo su voluntad sobre la suya. No obstante, si no puede sacarles directamente la información a sus padres… eso no le impide que se la saque de su prometida… La pregunta es ¿Será posible hacerlo, o se hará la difícil en proporcionársela?

Bueno. No importaba, igual disolvería este compromiso. Quizás no se haya enamorado nunca, pero tan poco estaba interesado en asentar cabeza y casarse con cualquier candidata disponible para el matrimonio. Por muy aceptable que sea.

— La tercera condición y última, es que debes informarte sobre los orígenes de C.C., es decir, de esa civilización antigua de la cual desciende. No te pido que la conozcas a ella, ojo. Solo es investigar sobre su ascendencia y la historia detrás de ella. El motivo de esta condición, es con el fin de darte una pista para la segunda condición que te impusimos y no andes tan a ciegas a la hora de buscar información. Será nuestra única intervención, como tus padres que igual te estaremos molestando por estos dos años con nuestros caprichos.

—…Así que lo admiten… —Dijo con amargura, ya imaginándose las descabelladas peticiones que deberá cumplir en los próximos meses.

Charles se encogió de hombros, sonriendo un tanto socarrón: — Bueno, está es una oportunidad de un millón. No se da todos los días, por lo que no pensamos desaprovecharla para pasar tiempo de calidad con nuestro hijo.

El joven genio medito toda la información acaba de recibir, pensando cual laguna o traba antes de dar su consentimiento… aunque no es como si tuviera opción de oponerse.

— ¿Entonces Lelouch? ¿Aceptas?

El aludido salió de sus cavilaciones, alzo su mirada para cruzarla con la de su padre que en algún momento le extendió la mano para estrechársela en mera formalidad. Sin embargo, Lelouch se levantó de brazos cruzados y se encamino a la puerta. Charles no creía que su hijo fuera un tonto, si cruzaba esa puerta sin aceptar el trato…

— Sabes que no aceptaré si este acuerdo no está formalmente escrito en papel.

Ah, ¿Tiene que ser tan orgulloso? Pensó Charles entre resignado pero divertido, es tan propio de él ser tan arrogante, en especial… cuando al final tuvo que ceder al capricho de su adversario. Lelouch era tan orgulloso y arrogante como todo Lamperouge, y cuando perdían se tornaban irritantes como distantes… pero a la vez estaban maquinando en silencio ya como obtener la revancha y la victoria absoluta.

— Lo sé.

— Bien —Contestó, antes de abrir la puerta y marcharse de la oficina. Meditabundo, reflexionando seriamente tal como lo sospechaba su padre; sus próximos movimientos para anular este absurdo compromiso. Sus padres no eran adversarios cualquieras, más no eran invencibles ni inmunes, así que pensó que el presente desafío si bien malogra su tranquila vida como un joven normal de secundaria; serviría para tan poco aburrirse…

E irónicamente, Lelouch tenía razón. No se aburriría porque su prometida hará de las suyas y pondrá su vida de cabeza… empezando desde el lunes. Y no… en el buen sentido.

**.**

**.**

—**.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—  
FIN DEL CAPÍTULO II  
—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—**

Bueno chicos, ya salí de vacaciones –navideñas– de la Universidad. La he tenido ruda como para actualizar meses anteriores, pero al tener la mente más liberada como tiempo; me animé para celebrar el inicio de mis vacaciones con actualizar este fic. Puede que este capítulo no haya sido interesante, pero descuiden, el verdadero desmadre empieza en el siguiente capítulo en adelante xD Jajajajajajaja espero que lo hayan disfrutado, no sé si seguiré actualizando en lo que va el mes de diciembre, pero en caso que no ocurra por equis cosa; _**¡LES DESEO UNA FELIZ NAVIDAD Y UN FELIZ AÑO NUEVO 2020! ;3**_

Gracias por los que se animaron a comentar, así como quienes se animaron a darle follow a la historia. Espero que continúen la historia, incluyendo el hecho de tenerme paciencia por mis lapsos prolongados de ausencia (Que de una me disculpo, pero me es inevitable :v).

_**¡Nos vemoooos~!**_


End file.
